


Unknown to us

by paranormalInvestigator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully!Dave/nerd!john, Bullying, Cutting, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Nerd!John, bully!dave, bully!stuck, bullystuck, suiside attempt, they both know nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalInvestigator/pseuds/paranormalInvestigator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you are currently in a very bad situation, you cannot see very well because your glasses have been broken. Dave Strider the resedent cool kid is standing above you and you are sitting on the floor with your back to the lockers and have some very lame tears are flowing down your face. You are currently very much regretting that shitty prank your played on Dave Strider and his brainless john friends. Your vision is starting to cloud just a little and you fear its from a concusion. Luckly him and his friends are walking away as your think (you assume from bordem) but you seem to not have the nessisary skills to move plus it seems that your side is hurting a bit to much for that very difficult task. Your vision is starting to turn a little to dark for your liking.<br/>You sure hope the school librarian stays late like yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MYSELF AND OTHER JOHNDAVE PEOPLE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MYSELF+AND+OTHER+JOHNDAVE+PEOPLE).



> ok so my first fanfic so sorry if its horrible if theres any spelling (im sure there will be alot) or grammer mistakes please tell me but like no plain insulting thats just rude anyhow hope you enjoy

Your name is John Egbert and you don't know your best friends name. Although he doesn't know your name either so you both agreed that's fair. You have just been found by the school librarian and she just took you to her house, you very much like the school librarian, if you had to choose she would be your 4th best friend after TG, Rose, and Jade. A ping startles you out of your thoughts because TG has just started messaging you and it instantly brings a smile to yours and Ms.Paint's (the school librarians)faces.

TG: yo EB sup

EB: hi TG :B!

TG: sup nerd hows it hangin

TG: you all up like a monkey in a stupid ass tree

TG: or maybe a bird

TG: nerd bird omg new nick name alert EB

TG: better be on the look out like some stupid ass fucking ninja

TG: or a new nick name will be right up ur tight ass nerd bird

EB: geez TG i dont respond for a minute and this is how you respond.

EB: and you thought you were cool :B

EB: nerd :B

TG: EB are you calling me uncool

TG: how dare you my sweet nerdy knight call me your princess a nerd

TG: i thought we were bros dude remeber that dragon and its terrifying fangs EB remeber

TG: cant belive you put me though this pain bro

TG: bro i cant just forgive you

TG: you just put me though so much i gave you my maiden heart bro

\--ectoBiologist [EB] is a idol chum!--

TG: EB bro dude where did you go

TG: ..........

TG: fine then nerd bird

\-- turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] --

Your name is Ms.Paint and your dear younger friend John has just fallen asleep it seems. Although you for quite some time known about Johns bullying predicaiment you have not yet alerted anyone because John seems to want to keep this our (and the bully's) secret. You are very close to taking him to the hospital seeing the way he passed out was very frightening to all parties (yours and johns) involved. You and John where both talking to Dave when his chest started to bleed slightly and you took John to look and see what the wound was in the bathroom and he fainted like a little girl (you giggle at that thought) but even so with the giggles you are very much conserned and you begin to dial 911 quickly. The operator answers almost imadiatly and you try without telling him about the bullying about what happened and about the fainting you then tell him your address along with a thank you (you must never forget your manners). The ambulance came rather quickly or rather more quickly than you expected and without difficulty they wheeled your very best friend into the large blaring vehicle and with a apology on your lips you return to your couch. You sit there for a while and get up for some tea (lets face it you spike it with a lot of vodka) and you return to the couch to contimplate your desisions.

\-- Your name is Ms.Paint and you don't think John will be your friend anymore.


	2. pathological advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Dave Strider and you are the coolest kid around. You are currently in a very normal situation although most would say other wise. You are currently looking though your totally rad triangle shades at a pathetic (very attractive) nerd that has bunches of tears rolling down his face and is curled tightly into a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i decided to put a little sadstuck somewhere maybe not in this chapter but ya no i just warning you all incase and if anyone has any questions i have a pesterchum and its animeLover or you can just ask in the comments anyways if there's any grammar mistakes tell me thats pretty much it thanks for reading

Ok lets just admit some stuff here, Your name is Dave Strider and you might not be a bad person. Well you like to think you aren't totally evil. You aren't quite sure at the moment though, the nerd in front of you is whimpering and the idiots you call friends are just sitting there laughing. The entire reason you are in this stupid ass situation (probably for the rest of your miserable high school life) is because of your freaky as fuck puppet obsessed older brother. So instead of being that outcast that your brother transforms you into you are the jock that people idolize or the bully people despise. At least they are to scared to peal at the seems and find who you are. The nerd in front of you has pretty clearly has had enough and your pretty sure you at least broke one of his ribs and you can see his eyes getting a little clouded. You signify for your buddies to leave because your feeling really bad for hurting this kid.

John Egbert is the resident nerd, its just a fact of life of what you do to him. He has one friend as far as anyone knows and she doesn't really count. He has the nerdiest glasses that would be considered hipster if everyone didn't know they were prescription and giant buck teeth you might or might not have just chipped you aren't willing to go back and check. You are feeling really bad though and you really wish you had a minute without your idiotic lackeys following your every move.

Once you tell your "friends" that you have to get home early you flashstep halfway to your apartment before they can protest and run the rest of the way. After safely entering the apartment you sneak down the hallway and into your room without confrontation from your brother and slam your door. You throw your backpack onto your bed and jump and land on your swivel chair that sends it flying across the room with you on it to land perfectly in front of your desk. You quickly log onto your computer and sign into pesterchum and begin pestering your best friend EB.

TG: yo EB sup

EB: hi TG :B!

TG: sup nerd hows it hangin

TG: you all up like a monkey in a stupid ass tree

TG: or maybe a bird

TG: nerd bird omg new nick name alert EB

TG: better be on the look out like some stupid ass fucking ninja

TG: or a new nick name will be right up ur tight ass nerd bird

EB: geez TG i dont respond for a minute and this is how you respond.

EB: and you thought you were cool :B

EB: nerd :B

TG: EB are you calling me uncool

TG: how dare you my sweet nerdy knight call me your princess a nerd

TG: i thought we were bros dude remeber that dragon and its terrifying fangs EB remeber

TG: cant belive you put me though this pain bro

TG: bro i cant just forgive you

TG: you just put me though so much i gave you my maiden heart bro

\--ectoBiologist [EB] is a idol chum!--

TG: EB bro dude where did you go

TG: ..........

TG: fine then nerd bird

\-- turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] --

  


EB is your best friend. It might be strange for a super cool non-nerd to have his best friend on the internet but its kinda your only opportunity to be yourself. That's why you both know nothing about each other, its because even if you live in the same state or the same city you will never ever EVER have him knowing how much of a douche you are in real life. You are kind of worrying about EB right now though he's been getting a bit distant lately and a bit withdrawn always leaving the conversation for a few minutes then returning like nothing happened. Your a bit worried though because if you didn't have him your pretty sure you would start going crazy it seems like these days he is your only release and so whenever he dodges the questions about how school was today or about how he was doing you get just a little bit more nervous. You are sure he will pester you again in a few minutes because he usually does. -

-Your name is Dave Strider and he doesn't message you in a few minutes. 

  


You share 3 classes with the nerd John Egbert, he does not show to any of them. You are beginning to worry about what happened intensely he is one of those kids that wouldn't miss school for the world although you have to admit he seems a lot less eager to be here ever sense 6th grade when you started bullying him. You of course always regret every single punch or kick or jaunt you throw at him. You hate seeing the slight watering in his eyes crystal blue eyes and the blood pooling on the floor next to his skinny porcelain completion. You very much hate the whimpers that leave him telling you to stop or the crunch whenever you brakes his glasses. You hate yourself and you usually take out that anger on him. 

Ok we should probably get some things cleared up here you by all definitions really like John Egbert the nerd and although it might not seem it you have the girly-est crush on him ever. You usually stare at him in the classes you have together and in the rest you day dream about him. One of the main reasons you like EB so much as well is that honestly he kind of reminds you of John. You wish you and John could be friends or even more than that and honestly that's one of the only things you wish for. Sometimes when you talk to EB you imagine a John-esk figure typing and it usually makes you feel better about the asshole you are. But you usually don't do that because sometimes it also makes you feel even worse. 

EB used to have a different handle called ghostyTrickster and you have absolutely no idea why he changed it. One day it was GT the next some new handle was pestering you. You used to be curious but that kinda faded to a dull hidden thought that remains hidden till the random-est of times and even then you honestly don't really care about it all that much anymore its kind of just a fact of life now like so many others, that EB your best friend has secrets just like you do. Sometimes you wish you could be the person you are online, the person who is kinda dorky and rambles on occasional, but that like many other things isn't allowed with your cool kid persona. It makes you sad sometimes like so much other stuff does that you have to be a fake fucking barbie when you speak out loud. Although you brother is the doufus that makes your life hell he is also the one who taught you how to hide behind this plastic shell and that makes you grateful because its helped you life up until this day.

\-- Your name is Dave Strider and you are thankful you have EB 

  


\--turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-- 

TG: sup nerd bird 

TG: hey EB how are you TG: ....... 

\--turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]--

  


\--turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-- 

TG: EB please please answer im getting really worryed its been 3 weeks 

TG: i need my best bro 

TG: please answer soon 

\--turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]--

  


\--turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB]--

TG: hey man  


TG: please answer 

TG: i dont think i can take this anymore 

TG: please man 

TG: please

\--turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-- 

  


You have been in complete emotional meltdown for the past month. Both John and EB have not been in your life for the past month and a half. You are down right panicking and you are beginning to have what people have described as a panic attack. Your breath is getting a little hard to access and you are sure wishing your brother is home but your not really sure if that will help. Your vision is starting to swim a bit and you sure hope that you don't pass out but you have a feeling you will. 

\--Your name is Dave Strider and you don't know if you can keep living this way.  



End file.
